Will it Make Me?
by Babe-ette
Summary: Harmione and Draco have a conversation about what she won't tell him. Oneshot. AU


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! If I did I wouldn't have to work for my dad in order to pay for my summer plans!

Background:

After Harry defeated the Dark Lord in their 5th year all of the houses started to push house unity. Dumbledore was no longer the only one who believed that everyone should get along. After the war everyone seemed to realize that there was more to a person than who their parents were.

Story:

"So Ginny, I need to tell you something," Hermione said dragging Ginny with her outside. She plopped down under a Weeping Willow and pulled Ginny down next to her.

"What is it Hermione?" Ginny asked excitedly, "Is this about that guy that you won't tell me who he is, but you talk about all the time?"

"Well yea, and I think I'm ready to tell you now," Hermione said nervously, "His name is-"

"Wait Hermione, I think I see Ron, Harry, and Draco hiding behind the tree," Ginny whispered as she crept around the trunk.

"GOTCHA!" Ginny yelled grabbing two of the boys by the scruffs of their necks.

"Ouch Woman, get off of me!" Draco yelled as he pulled away from her.

"You shouldn't have been hiding," Ginny countered.

"Hermione why won't you tell us too, we want to know!" Ron complained.

"I don't want to," Hermione answered her face getting hot.

"Boys, leave us alone," Ginny said shoving them away from herself and Hermione.

"Here I'll cast a spell that won't allow them to hear us talking," Ginny said pulling out her wand.

"His name is…" Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"Hermione, I'm bored," whined Draco lying on the green and silver couch, and playing with the threads hanging off of the corners of the pillows.

"Well then let's do something," Hermione answered from her perch in an armchair.

"Ok, what do you want to do?" asked Draco looking over at her like it was her job to come up with something.

"I saw we should just sit here and talk," Hermione answered because she couldn't think of anything better to do.

"Ok, but I say we should go back and forth asking random questions to one another," Draco said with a mischievous smirk.

"Alright," Hermione replied nervously.

"So, who is this secret crush that you won't let us guys in on?" Draco asked looking at Hermione intensely.

"I'm not going to tell you!" Hermione said squirming under the intensity of his stare.

"Alright then can I ask you things that it might make me do and you'll tell me if it will?" Draco asked slyly.

"Umm…. Sure," Hermione said not really thinking about the consequences of her actions.

"Why do you not want me to know?" asked Draco trying to get her to just tell him.

"Sorry, but I wont just tell you," Hermione answered knowing what he was trying to do.

"Will it make me sad?" Draco asked curiously.

"I Sure hope not," Hermione responded.

"Will it make me mad?" Draco asked looking at her with confused eyes.

"no," Hermione answered.

"Will it make me feel awkward?" Draco asked.

"I don't know it might," Hermione answered confused by his line of thinking.

"Will it make me disappointed?" Draco asked her, his face a mask.

"Probably not," Hermione answered happily.

"Will it make me happy?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"I don't really know, it depends," Hermione answered unsurely.

"Will it make me laugh?" Draco asked confused.

"I hope not," Hermione replied with an unsure smile.

"Will it make we want to throw up?" Draco asked playfully.

"I sure hope not," Hermione answered offended.

"No more questions," Hermione said as soon as she replied to the last one, "it's my turn!"

"Ok, go," Draco answered ready for anything she threw at him, or at least he thought he was.

"Who do you think is the hottest girl in our year?" Hermione asked expecting him to say either Lavender or Pavarti.

"I think the most beautiful girl in our year it Hermione Granger," Draco answered suavely.

"Really?" Hermione answered surprised.

"Yea, really. I hope that doesn't make things between us weird," Draco replied nervously. It was one of the first times she'd ever seen him nervous. Hermione thought it was cute.

"Draco, to answer your question, I wouldn't tell you because I thought it would make our relationship awkward, but since we both feel the same about each other, it won't." Hermione replied giving Draco a kiss.

"That's good to know!" Draco answered with a smile, "So Hermione will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would like nothing more," Hermione answered giving him another kiss.

I know it isn't very good butsome of the lines came from a conversation between ma and the guy who unknowingly gave me the inspiration for my penname.

Babe-ette


End file.
